1. Field of the Invention
This innovation pertains to a hedge shear structure, especially to the new multidimensional architecture of the positioning switching mechanism of the extendable tube.
2. Description of Related Art
To accommodate different cutting span, generic hedge shears have an extendable and adjustable structure. Traditional hedge shears use eccentric rotating method to achieve the purpose of positioning and switchable adjustments. However, such operating method can cause slacks as user applies forces opposite to the rotating direction during operation causing deficiencies such as loosening and disengaging. Another legendary switching method is achievable by pushing the sliding positioning button, such method is preferable than the previous but involved continuous switching and sliding to achieve positioning and switchable adjustments is not ideal in terms of operation conveniences and requires future enhancements. On the other hand, the profile structure of the existing hedge shear is either circular or oval and is prone to physical deficiencies such as bending and deformation cause by structural strength issues after long operating durations.
Thus, how to develop an ideal and practical hedge shear extendable handle structure are the expectation of the users and the development goal of the industry.